Canes are used by many people to help with the act of walking. Many of those same cane users have difficulty rising up and out from a seated position in a car. Improved canes are disclosed herein which are configured to help a user rise up from a seated position inside a car to a standing position outside the car. These devices are also useable for rising up from other seated positions including from couches, chairs, commodes, and beds.